Itasaku Oneshot: Asking out
by Venelina
Summary: This is one-shot short story centered around Sakura and Itachi. It's a present for a certain tumblr account I'm following and a challenge I put on myself. This is my very, very first fan fiction written in English so I hope I didn't screwed it up a lot. Please give me a lot of criticism so I can improve myself!


Sakura was standing quietly by her locker and was putting some notebooks back and taking new ones out. She stole a few shy glances in the opposite direction on her right. Sakura wasn't shy at all, but today was a special day, more like a day of anticipation and long waiting. Tomorrow was the school prom and a _certain_ someone still hasn't asked her out. A certain Uchiha.

''What's with the gloomy look, wide-forehead?'' Sakura sighed and turned around. Surely behind her was standing her best friend Ino. Every time she saw her she asked herself how the bloody heck they'd become best friends? What went wrong? How'd they even stand each other for more than 5 minutes without pulling each other's hairs?

''Morning to you too, pig'' Sakura replied with her spirits low. Ino looked her up and than gave a confirming nod.

''Itachi still hasn't asked you out.'' she said with a firm look on her face and a slightly judging intonation in her voice.

''Is it written on my wide forehead?'' Sakura asked tiredly, she was this close on giving up the prom for good.

''Just go and ask him yourself you chickenshit! It's not like you don't really now each other'' Ino said teasingly and poked Sakura with her elbow.

Well, she was kind of right. It's not like they never talked to each other. In fact they were pretty close, but at times it was confusing. Did he actually like _her_, or did he just like _her company_? She could never tell, not to mention he probably thinks that she still has this enormous crush on his younger brother. It was years ago, they were still kids and she didn't actually know that Sasuke Uchiha had an older brother. A hot, eye candy brother. That is until Itachi came back from Europe from a trip he'd made with couple of friends. From then on the crush she got on Itachi turned into something bigger, and seeing him everyday didn't make it easier. She felt like she was loosing the little confidence she had stored all these years when he was around her.

''Hotty alert on twelve a'clock. Good luck!'' With that Ino left her again alone in front of her locker, now with red cheeks and a heavy beating heart.

''Hey there!'' Itachi greeted and leaned against the lockers.

''Hey'' Sakura replied and put a strand of hair behind her ear. God did she love that rusty, manly voice of his. It was calm and electrifying at the same time. Like a touch from a feather on her back. It send chills up her spine and made her nerves go crazy. A feeling only his voice was able to provoke.

''So about tomorrow ..'' he began shyly and scratched his neck nervously. Her heart started pounding even faster and stronger. ''So yeah, about the prom. I was thinking-''

''Hey there Sasuke's brother!'' Naruto exclaimed cheerfully while jumping in all directions with full mouth with God knows what and Sasuke behind him, being Sasuke walking slowly and looking cool. Or at least that's what he tought.

''I think I was clear enough last time not to call me Sasuke's brother especially in public places'' Itachi replied calmly, but Sakura could tell he was restraining himself from cutting Naruto's neck off and using it as a light bulb. She herself was mad, she was boiling inside. Itachi was about to ask her out and this dumb ass head had to show up now and ruin the moment.

''Anyways I just wanted to copy the maths homework from Sakura-chan'' Naruto smiled at her full of hope and expectation. Sakura smiled back at him and in the next moment she threw her notebook at him, full power straight in the face.

''Take it to hell with you!'' she said while still smiling. Naruto rubbed his now swollen face, it was a notebook with hard covers, and looked at the notebook with one eye while Sasuke gave a chuckled noise under his nose.

''Sakura-chan you're too much'' Naruto said with his feelings hurt, but Sakura knew better he'd get over it faster than Usain Bolt just as always. He was used to her sometimes harsh behavior toward him and he often thought it was because she actually liked him and didn't now how to properly show affection. Once this got him another blow to the face after he had the guts to tell her that. But they were always on good terms. It was their way of communicating and caring for each other.

''Well I guess I'll see you both at the prom. Since you're coming together'' Naruto teased and nudged Itachi with conspiratorial look on his face. Itachi froze for a moment while Sakura looked surprised. Sasuke read the situation and pulled his blonde friend by the hand away from Itachi who was probably about ready to pulverize him.

''Learn to read the signs you dumb ass'' He said to Naruto while still pulling him away from Itachi and Sakura. Now left alone both of them didn't know what to say or how to begin their converastion again.

''Well I guess what Naruto said sums it pretty much up'' Itachi spoke suddenly and exhaled with a cute smile on his face. He didn't look so nervous now. ''That is if you don't have other plans for tomorrow night?''

''I- I don't''! Sakura replied eagerly.

''Then I guess I'll pick you up at seven?'' She nodded happily and smiled back at him. ''Just tell me later which color your dress is going to be, I want to pick a nice flower for you'' He said and turned around ready to leave.

''Green!'' she exclaimed behind him and Itachi turned around to face her surprised. Then he looked her up and smiled when his eyes reached hers.

''Just like your eyes I see'' He said and went in one of the classrooms.

Sakura leaned against her locker and exhaled heavily. She didn't know she was holding her breath all that time. She smiled at the thought of her and Itachi going to the prom together. It wasn't exactly how she imagined he'd ask her out, but it was perfect. Somehow this awkwardness was perfect.


End file.
